The Council Era (83 CE)
This is the start of something great. Rules #No god-modding or harming other player characters #Normal posts must be at least 8 complete sentences, beginning post must be 10 complete sentences. #Swearing is permitted, but keep it mostly clean #No humans or turians as they were not discovered by the Citadel at this time #Keep it canon #Ensure grammar and spelling is good. If not, you will be warned. Storyline The Citadel Life on the Citadel is hard, family's children assisting in any way to defeat the terrible Rachni soldiers. The asari and salarians are trying their hardest to fight the dreaded Rachni, their ace in the hole being the large monstrosities known as Krogan. The only thing that could make their problem worse is another war. The loosely tied species known as the CREATURES UNDER DISCUSSION are causing an uproar and the Council worries that they are spread too thin to deal with both issues. Ragnora The Rachni ruled world known to have the most Rachni queens on a single world is a stronghold for the Rachni. The Krogan have been specifically sent there to deal with the large infestation, though smaller than desired armies have caused the Citadel to recruit more of another brute force army, the CREATURES UNDER DISCUSSION, have been sent to ally with the Krogan and to help destroy the threat that could turn the tide of the war. Area unknown No information has been determined for this area. Stay tuned or join the discussion. Content Player characters (Users) Be sure to use the RP Info template, This RP is open to any registered user. Project leader * Members * * * Discussion Any questions, concerns or answers related to the RP will go here 3rd Planet I'm open to any ideas you may have on what the 3rd planet should be, just be sure it can fit into canon. Though I am willing to overlook minor differences since this is a fanon wiki. Also, provide any sub storylines for the planet. Though it isn't mandatory yet. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of a war ravaged planet in another ancient time, where the Rachni have been making a colony. Is this planet closer to the Citadel? *That's a good idea, maybe the planet could be in constant Rachni attacks but still in Citadel control. This could really make the planet great for social and battle. How does that sound? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea of a border colony near a relay that is close to the Rachni. It would be a sprawling large population planet with oceans, jungles, polar tundras and icecaps, and giant cities. The Rachni want to disable the sets of weapons that can shoot down their ships so they can get into the relay. An act that will doom the council. Foxtrot12 00:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) That sounds great! Maybe our ideas could be combined? Great, beautiful city under war with Citadel and Rachni? Yeah, that idea does sound great too. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) We good, Foxtrot? Yea don't see why we wouldn't be. Foxtrot12 00:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *I think he is wondering what you think of his idea of merging the two ideas. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *Oh Ok yea I am fine with merging stuff. I believe in doing things for the better good and we got to make this plan well thought out. We will be roleplaying on it shortly. Foxtrot12 00:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) New species #1 As you've seen, I made space for at least three new species. They can be pretty much anything, though right now I want to focus on the aliens who are also threatening the Council with war. I have one idea on how they should look, I took inspiration for Star Wars. Here an image of how they could look. What do you guys think? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:RPs